


Kiss That Counted

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "first kiss."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss That Counted

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love.

Her heart was beating so quickly that she felt light-headed and skittish. Her palms were sweaty and she could not stop herself from nervously twisting her lips and biting the inside of her cheek. The more she thought about it, the more certain she was that she had to do it. However, the more the thought about it, the more nervous she became, and the crazier she was inevitably going to feel. 

_This is madness_ , Brenda thought to herself. Her thoughts should have been preoccupied by Goldman’s threat of a federal lawsuit, not about the woman she had become so attracted to that she was on the threshold of breaking a vow. 

She’d thought about it for months—years, if she were honest—and how could she not? Sharon Raydor was a gorgeous woman, and the mouth on her was scathing and sensuous and mysterious. Her half-smiles and sneers and disapproving frowns had stolen all of Brenda’s focus until she could do little more than imagine all the ways that Sharon might kiss her with that mouth. Would it be wet? Soft? Gentle? Rough? Probing? Clashing? Hard? She was desperate to find out, but Brenda had contented herself with her fantasies. 

She had made the decision as soon as she had looked at Sharon—not her husband—after the judge’s ruling. She had wanted nothing more than to rush over to the woman and hold her in gratitude for saving her ass time and time again. She had wanted to show her just how grateful she was by kissing her senseless. 

She knew she would have to do it, and she would have to make it count. She could not allow herself to do more than just kiss the woman once—she would quench her thirst and get it out of her system, at least enough to give fuel to her fantasies. If she didn’t kiss Sharon Raydor, she’d never sleep again. 

Brenda hadn’t told anyone about Goldman’s lawsuit—not yet. They were all so happy in the celebrations that she couldn’t bear the thought of bursting that bubble with more bad news. Even Fritz—sweet, loving, clueless Fritz—couldn’t tell that anything was wrong. With another sharp nip at the inside of her cheek, Brenda licked her lips and placed a hand on Sharon’s elbow. 

“Can I have a minute?” she asked, and she hoped that her eyes did not look as wild as they felt. 

“Of course,” Sharon agreed, following the deputy chief out of the din and clatter of the noisy murder room into a quiet, empty conference room. “Is everything all right? You look a little pale, Brenda Leigh.” 

A shiver skittered down Brenda’s spine. Sharon had never called her that before. It would be so easy to tell this woman anything, everything, but not yet. She needed to do this while she still had the nerve and the sanity. 

She had rehearsed a speech, one that began with imploring words and rational explanations and accusatory claims of mutual interest, but Brenda’s eyes were focused on Sharon’s mouth, and the words left her head. Her pulse quickened, and then Sharon made it easy for her. Sharon slowly licked her lips in acknowledgment. 

Brenda cupped Sharon’s cheeks in her hands and pulled her close, breathing in the scent of the champagne on her breath before pressing her lips gently against Sharon’s. She wanted so badly to let loose, to allow her passion to spill over and dictate the course of this kiss, but she could do no more than tremble and share the sweetest kiss she’d ever had. 

Sharon’s mouth shifted over her own, her lips parting to feel the wide slant of Brenda’s mouth before she pulled away. She rested her forehead against Brenda’s and let out a breathless sigh. “Brenda Leigh,” she whispered, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” 

Brenda could have laughed at having her own desires voiced by the captain, but instead her eyes pricked with tears. 

One kiss would never be enough. 

\---


End file.
